


tomoe jam

by misahagus (chocolatecosmos45)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Jamdori AU, NOT VERY GRAPHIC BUT TOMOE IS DEAD, Strawberry Jam, are you happy now? god, there i put it in BIG LETTERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecosmos45/pseuds/misahagus
Summary: mmmm raspberry jam





	tomoe jam

**Author's Note:**

> i'm adding more to this au and no one can stop me
> 
> one more thing, as an add-on thanks to a comment on my hagu jam fic
> 
> if you have a problem with death and/or graphic descriptions of dead bodies and injuries, DO NOT READ THIS SERIES!!! this is an au centered around death and the girls being sent to heaven!!! the deaths are plot important, so do NOT read this series if you are squeamish!!!

so, this is it, huh? this is how she dies.

fucking pathetic. 

she was just walking home, why did this have to happen? why couldn't she stop it? why didn't she stop it? she had a bad gut feeling about this direction anyways, why did she ignore it?

maybe it was because her survival instincts just... switched off. after...

that doesn't matter now. she ignored her gut, and now here she was. a knife in her back, bleeding out in an alley with no money and no phone. she can't feel the lower half of her body, the blade must've hit her spinal chord.

her vision is getting blurry. it's cold. she tries to stay awake, maybe crawl towards the entrance of the alley and see if she could get help-

ah, who was she fucking kidding? even if she could move, it was the dead of night. no one is awake. she's dying, and there's nothing she can do.

she silently starts to sob. she doesn't want to die. she doesn't want to die! but it hurts. it hurts so much. maybe if... she takes a nap. maybe it will go away.

no, she has to stay awake! but... what's the point? there's no one around to help. even if she had her phone, would her friends come help her? would ako? or are they just as dead to the world as the rest of the shopping district, fast asleep in their beds?

she hopes at least ako is.

...

someone steps into her blurred field of vision. she can barely see, but she can make out the figure raising something above their head.

her last thought before the pain overtakes her is the hope that the rest of afterglow takes care of her baby sister when she's gone.


End file.
